Rothkra
Parents Rothkra's Parents did well to instill in him a live for the moment. He is not a dark angsty character, but instead a more happy go lucky kind of guy. Sure, if he ever has the /opprotunity/ to orchestrate the freedom of Ryloth from the hutts...he will. But he is not going to actively seek it. His parents taught him this. They were solid, grounded people. Early Years Roth'Kra is a younger man from Ryloth, a twileki, and a member of the old 'warriors caste' there. His clan The Screaming Mountain clan, was recently destroyed by the treacherous Fortuna merchants. He only survived by being on a training mission elsewhere at the time. He spent many years in growing, learning how to problem solve and basic survival, as well as combat. Adolescence Quick of Mind, Roth'kra has learned to survive in the world. And seeks eventual retribution from the Fortuna's and the Despicable merchant caste for the destruction of his Clan. Though he began his life in luxury, a son of a rich merchant, when chosen by the Warriors, his family rejected him, and now the dead Warrior clans, are the only ones he still calls family. Time, and patience will allow him, to regain their honor. As an adolescent he has spent most of his time surviving, odd jobbing, and trying to get by. Recent Events In recent news, Rothkra has had opprotunities to practice his swooping more around Mos Espa. Briefly, he had a second swoop, that lead to his second specialization, and even placed in a few minor races in the league. The second swoop failed him though in his last race, and he was incredibly lucky to survive the experience. He has been using the parts though to assist his upgrades in his first swoop though. Since then he's been recovering and planning his return to the racing circuit. Psyche He's a happy go lucky oddball. A person at odds with themselves to the point that he has learned to laugh at the world moreso then cry at it. His attitude lends itself towards positive thinking and off the wall problem solving. The solutions he comes up with are quite bizzarre. Most oddly, He covers the tatoos that mark his warrior caste heritage for now, as he's afraid it will lead to conflict. Skills He's good at Swooping, Piloting, and some combat. He's learning more about survival and getting better at it as things progress. He's weakest at repairing, and has no skill yet in medical concerns. Resources Rothkra squeaks by by the skin of his teeth. But he's managed over the years to get a few choice items to assist his survival. First, his pride and joy, a beaten, working, swoop! He has two blaster pistols as well. A repair kit, a survival kit, and some desert survival gear. Some clothing... and he rents a smallish hovel. (If Possible) He's also managed through some trading with Jawa's to procure an eccentric r2 unit named C9 whom helps him repair the swoop and keep it working. Category:Stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Light Siders Category:Force Sensitives